Father Away
by Cadence of Her Last Breath
Summary: A SangoSesshoumaru fic to the song, Farther Away. Sango isn't happy in such a relationship with the monk after the demon lord sees through her and shows her what she is truly missing. Much to his own surprise. Sango runs off on her own.


_**Farther Away, Farther Away to You**_

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Type: One-shot song fic**

**Song Used: Farther Away by Evanescence**

**Summary: **A Sango/Sesshoumaru fic to the song, Farther Away. Sango isn't happy in such a "relationship" with a houshi(monk) after the taiyoukai makes his way into her life and shows her what she is truly missing. Sango runs off on her own, to where, she does know. Will the exterminator ever be happy?

* * *

Japanese words used:

**Taijiya **- Demon Exterminator

**Houshi **- Monk

**Taiyoukai -** Royal Demon

**Hiraikotsu** - Sango's boomerang

-

**Thought**

_Lyrics _

* * *

Set in Sango's point of view, Sesshoumaru's point of view, and a bit of third person

* * *

**By: **Sleepless Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters; however this idea, I DO own.

* * *

The taijiya ran. Far and far away from the world that wouldn't allow her to catch a break. She couldn't breathe, couldn't smile. Unbridled grief pressured the opposing sides of her heart like a weight and threatened to crack it in two. Even so, she could maintain a façade, just to remain sane and falsely tranquil. It was easy to lie; to lie to everyone she had left, and especially, herself. 

_I took their smiles and I made them mine_

_But was it?_ Her eyes shimmered and brimmed with choked tears. Her body was reacting to the stress of so much weight upon her shoulders. The pain of deceiving herself was becoming all too much. He lingered present in her mind, and he wouldn't leave.

_I sold my soul just to hide the light_

It was a foolish idea to think she could just live with the single encounter they had would be enough. Then to turn to the houshi, hoping that things would just return to normal; to live happily again with an full and enriched soul. Only this time her happiness was unguarded, and soon enough, it left as soon as it had come when the constant reminders came. The lying wouldn't do it anymore. Miroku wasn't the person who she wanted. Someone whom perhaps, her father and mother could accept with grace and appreciate Sango's choice.

A certain taiyoukai happened to step into her life; lectured Sango to no end about her false happiness and insecurities that were easily smelled in the air. One thing led to another, and he had her right where he wanted.

_And now I see what I really am…_

_Yet, here I thought I felt something for Houshi-sama. Beyond empathy, kindness, what I knew early on in my life. He was SUPPOSED to make me feel. Save me from the pain and grief I feel. Let him lie to me while I would lie to him in return. Remained stationed in my expected place and did whatever I could to stay afloat_.

_A thief, a whore, and a liar_

The taijiya stood, shaking from her kneeled position by the tree. Sango felt the familiar aura's of her companions about a day or so behind. Naraku would come to follow, soon. A shiver went down her spine and she took off, high strung ponytail flowing behind her

_I run to you_

_I can't live like this anymore. Pained. Constricted in a cage .My past won't stay behind. It's killing me with every breath I take…and no one but you could possibly understand. I know you're not so cold…there has to be more to you than meets the eye._

_And run away from this hell_

"I need to find you again…" whispered the exterminator, as the scar on her back started to ache. It was nearly a year since the wound was inflicted, but the agony refused to wither. Just at the memories haunted her dreams every night and threatened to tear her apart.

On top of everything, the Houshi would constantly try to force himself on him every time they'd stay at an inn. He wasn't even halfly supportive when she'd come to him. Crying and shaking. There was one thing he was interested in, and that was her body. To use her in every respect and didn't give a shit. The Houshi wasn't a Houshi at all. Cleanliness was not existent in his agenda.

Just the thought made chunks rise in her throat. He had full intention of using and abusing her.

_I won't…think anymore about my securities. I can't change him. And what I don't want, what I hadn't wanted, I am coming to find._

Call out your name

_Giving up, giving in_

His name floated to my lips. "Sesshoumaru…" easily slid off my tongue. His many shades of golden orbs enchanted me.

_I see you there_

_Still you are_

_Farther away_

No matter how close he appeared, Sesshoumaru was always a step away from her. He had the logic to avoid her. The very thought made her feel unnerved and angry. The bastard would pay for making her feel so…vulnerable.

Sango ran…ran, far and down long stretches of the woodland forest. Every detail and terrain looked the same. But she wasn't alone. The exterminator gripped the strap of Hiraikotsu and exhaled. She wasn't alone. The animal was close…

The air suddenly became very quiet. There was no chirping from birds that hung high in the trees. All was silent.

A furious growl thundered behind her unexpectedly as the taijiya tried to whip around with her weapon, to intercept an obvious blow. It was a massive boar with foam dripping at the mouth, eyes blazed red. It rose on its hind legs and tore a fresh oozing wound in her shoulder and knocked her flat onto the ground.

Reflexively Sango brought up Hiraikotsu to guard her from the slash of its claws. She wouldn't be caught off guard again. The pride of the last living exterminator was at stake.

Or, despite everything, the constant ache of a dysfunctional and broken continuance…

_I'm numb to you _

_Numb and deaf and blind_

Just maybe, it didn't have matter. Tears threatened to fall from her chocolate eyes, which were once so full of life. Her eyes fluttered closed, and Hiraikotsu was lowered to end the bitterness. The ringing in her ears wouldn't cease as it beat in sync with the aching of the oozing wound on her shoulder that was caked with fresh blood.

A bloodcurdling roar belted her eardrums a final time before, she was sure, the end was near.

She waited.

Breathed larboredly.

Like a madwoman until she was sure her heart exploded.

Her eyes flicked open and the youkai was torn to pieces just above her. It was a grim sight that made her stomach churn. It wasn't the first time a youkai's innards were torn to pieces in her presence, but…

A soft, well chiseled heavenly image of Sesshoumaru stood before her with his claws glinting with a dark ominous green. He was a beautiful demon lord who could take her all around the world if he wished, on a whim. But, he was very very dangerous.

_You give me all but the reason why_

_ I reach but I feel only air at night_

Sango tried to sit up, to run. Run far away so she wouldn't be sucked into his world again. His expression hardened to a furious glare that easily contrasted his beautiful orbs. The exterminator felt her muscles contracting and fell black, unconscious.

_Not you, not love, just nothing…_

The taiyoukai gazed down at her in deep thought. Minutes flew and he carefully tore a small piece of silk from outer line of his haori and tied it firmly around her shoulder. The gash was deep, but not life threatening.

_I run to you_

_And__ run away from this hell_

_Call out your name_

_Giving up, giving in_

_I see you there_

Her chest was rising heavily, up and down. Sango's mouth twisted in a frown of disgust and clenched the dirty moss of the ground between her fingers.

Nightmares…

His eyes crinkled slightly, as an foreign feeling stretched and encased around him. Sesshoumaru pretended to scoff and brushed away her elegant bangs from the sides of her face. Sango moaned from the contact, as if in fear.

The taiyoukai's hand brushed down to clamp around her wrist. His fangs scraped the bottom of his lips. The minx was toying with his heartstrings and would manipulate him eagerly; Control and use what she could.

_Tried to forget you_

Sesshoumaru abrasively took her into his arms. Crushed her against his chest while his arms circled her waist protectively.

_But without you_

Whimpered, almost, muffled cries escaped from the depths of her chest and floated to his ear. The taiyoukai frowned and closed his eyes, listening to her heartbeat.

His fangs reeled back into his mouth when he tried to part away from her.

_I feel nothing _

Only Sesshoumaru did not get far and make progress. Instead, he traced her lips and pressed his head against hers. Who would have known he could've grown such an attatchment.

Yet…

_Still you are_

_Farther away_

Forbidden. To himself, and for her. He had morals. So did the exterminator.

Sesshoumaru extended her away, and stood.

_Don't leave me here_

Her eyes were open, glistening. Watching him while her arm gripped the edge of one of his boots with what strength she had left reserved.

_By myself_

_I can't breathe_

"Stop," Sango whispered, gripping his leg and her boomerang bone. The exterminator would do anything necessary to keep him near. Sesshoumaru furrouwed a brow, and would have proceeded to kick her off.

And yet…her eyes were foreboding. No matter what he would do, she would seek him out. Overcome whatever obstacle she would have to keep him in her grasp.

_I run to you_

_And__ run away from this hell_

_Call out your name_

"Sango," his eyes crinkled and narrowed menacingly into slits. The taiyoukai did not dare move, and neither did she. "Why?"

A bemused expression fitted across her lips as she stood, shaking. "Don't act like you don't know, taiyoukai,"

_Giving up, giving in_

It was his turn to smirk as he held her reluctantly. Allowed himself the small comfort of her body pressed against his. Sango was everything he expected and all the more. He wanted…to know everything about her. The taijiya impressed Sesshoumaru more than he could admit with her ability to live in strife.

"Hn," his cold gaze descended down at her, holding her eyes with his own. Sango looked back and leaned into his godly touch. "You have piqued my interest. Leaving your party and then deciding to die by the claws of a pitiful youkai because I easily saw inside your inner turmoil. A weak endeavor. Death. Yet you've battled nonetheless,"

The taijiya's breath caught. The situation was getting compact. He loomed over her, and crushed her against the breastplate of his armor.

_I see you there_

"How did you know? My thoughts? Who-" Her gaze looked up at him accusingly, as if he read her diary, or something to the same relation. Sesshoumaru placed a claw over her lips and she saw something in his eyes that wasn't quite as evident as before.

_Still you are_

_Farther__ away_

"I know, taijiya Sango." Sesshoumaru voice cleanly cut threw hers, as her eyes quickly became opaque. "Your heart has opened to me and compressed my own. I do not understand. I…" his tone lowered and hardened with a certain foreign softness. "I cannot understand possibly, why,"

Her lips hesitantly brushed against his cheek, testing the waters. The taiyoukai amazed her as well. He was someone who understood the pang in her heart. And wouldn't turn her away because of it.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed his name while his feral eyes swept over face. "Realize what you are saying. This is completely out of context,"

"And?" Sesshoumaru replied with his arm clenching her waist. "Nothing of hesitance, slayer. I will understand this…situation we are in, soon enough."

_Farther away…_

Without the force of nature or of any prodding his lips cleanly sealed around her own, and Sango drifted up into heaven. She was supposed to kill him, even given the context of their situation.

H_e won't use me. I can leave, everything behind_…she thought.

Breathless, Sango pulled away and watched his face which she swore was glowing. "No…nothing. Except that a taijiya has fallen in love with her pray,"

A questionable chuckle rumbled from his chest. Was he amused? No. Not quite. Her heavy breathes registered and he fondly traced her lips. "It does not matter in the least to me. I plan to show you, that love has found me in its wake, as well."

Sango looked at him and smiled, slightly flushing. She was no longer a mess; he picked up the pieces. Learned how to live, beneficially to himself, and also only because of her. Sango was far too precious to ignore.

His arms slid down her back and carefully fitted her down to the ground. Sesshoumaru's bounds fell away and as why, which was unknown to himself, but would keep her.

"Let me show you. Do not be afraid of the flame of my lover's candle,"

Night settled over the two lovers and silhouetted their shaped as they melted together. A new life started for Sango, and Sesshoumaru took his place by her side as time would have it.

"I love you with all affection I possess," whispered the demon lord into his taijiya's ear, licked the area fondly and gathered her close to his side.

The wound on her shoulder healed without a scar in the time that passed. Their coupling stood time still, unbeknownst to Sesshoumaru. Who, because of Sango, would live in the now. Instead of lingering in the past.

Sango shivered and kissed him lightly, happiness evident in the color of her cheeks. He gave her life anew. "I love you, too."

_Farther Away _

_Not so far away…_

* * *

**Author Notes: My first Sango/Sesshoumaru fic. Let me know what you think! I love this pair to death as well, and finally decided to write a fic about them. **


End file.
